Emina Hanaharu
Emina Hanaharu is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0. Rubicus Once a cadet and now a tribune, Emina works as a commanding officer in Akademeia--even though she does not currently lead a class of her own. She excels in both the military and scholastic arts, and her bright, friendly demeanor has won her the admiration of both men and women around Akademeia. (Her gorgeous good looks have also earned her a considerable amount of unwanted attention from men all over the dominion.) Rumor has it she is an avid connoisseur of bikinis, but none have ever seen her wearing any of the swimsuits in her allegedly enormous collection. Profile Appearance Emina has wavy brunette hair which she partitions and ties half of it into a ponytail, and she has brown eyes. As an officer she wears a military uniform with shoulder, wrist and leg guards, and a cape. As a teacher, she wears a white blouse, brown worker's gloves, and high-waist black trousers and riding boots. According to the Rubicus, Emina is 25 years old and 5'6" tall. She is said to collect swimsuits, although nobody has seen her in one, but via the model viewer the player can view Emina in different swimwear; these scenes reveal she has a tattoo on her shoulder blade. In her concept art her bikini is pink with purple polka-dots, while in the game it's black. Personality Emina is an officer in command of the cadets at the Akademeia, and is popular among the students due to her bright and cheerful personality. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito Emina can be found in the Terrace during the morning and night. Final Fantasy Type-0 Emina was previously a student of Akademeia, and she was both a friend and classmate of Kurasame Susaya and Kazusa Futahito. After Kurasame's death, she and Kazusa use a device that lets people see memories of the past and those who have died. They see a vision of themselves with Kurasame during their school days, but when Kazusa asks her who the third person is, Emina replies that she doesn't know. Repeated encounters with Emina reveal that she was originally a Militesi spy, indicated by a mark on her body, and that everything about her is actually a front. Her original mission required her to infiltrate Rubrum to act as an assassin when called upon. However, her experiences at Akademeia eventually caused her to give up her mission and the few officials from the Militesi Empire who were aware of the plan deemed it a failure when few disruptions appeared in Rubrum after several years. When the truth behind her past is exposed, she thanks Class Zero. Soon afterward, in December 842, Emina was captured under suspicion of being the Militesi spy tasked with the mission and subject to the judgment of the military court. Subsequently, no one could remember Emina, suggesting that she was executed. In the game's alternate ending, Nine is throwing lances in frustration because he was apparently rejected by Emina. It is also revealed that she is in a relationship with Izana. Gameplay The player can partake in a side quest to unveil Emina's past. She appears on the Akademeia Terrace when there is 6 hours or less left of the day. After making her acquaintance, the player must speak to a man in Sorcery Division who tasks Class Zero with spying on Emina by giving her various presents with spells cast on them to allow the cadets to spy on Emina in her room. :'List of Gifts''' Voice Emina is voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0. Her Japanese voice actress also provided vocal effects for the Miqo'te race from Final Fantasy XIV. In the English version, she is voiced by Ali Hillis, who also voiced Lightning in Final Fantasy XIII and its sequels. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Emina appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Her cards are ice-elemental. Gallery Etymology Trivia *During her swimsuit events the player can hear Emina humming the game's main theme. *Emina was wearing a yellow-green mantle in the picture with Kazusa and Kurasame, suggesting that she was a member of Class Fifth when she was an Akademeia student. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters